User talk:DearStupid
The page size in bytes is }}! It will be archived when it reaches around 50,000. Userbox pics Which one is the best pic for the userboxes? I captured lots of them, and I want you to choose. Baekhyun MAMA Baekhyun MAMA.png Baekhyun MAMA2.png Baekhyun MAMA3.png Baekhyun MAMA4.png Chanyeol MAMA Chanyeol MAMA.png Chanyeol MAMA2.png Chanyeol MAMA3.png Sehun MAMA Sehun MAMA.png Sehun MAMA2.png Sehun MAMA3.png Sehun MAMA4.png Suho MAMA Suho MAMA.png Suho MAMA2.png Suho MAMA3.png Fire Powers FirePowers.png FirePowers2.png Light Powers LightPowers.png LightPowers2.png LightPowers3.png Wind Powers WindPowers.png WindPowers2.png WindPowers3.png You pick one out of all the pictures for each category, or should we make them all? I think we should make them all, but you pick one of each first. If you can't decide, I'll just make all of them. The truth is, I got nothinna do!!! :D :D xD [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz 卐 NTA 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz 卐 EXOtic 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NTA65bz 卐 OVERDOSE - The Second Mini-Album 卐] 09:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) NTA65bz, wanna chat? Nevermind about my message before, I made all of them :3 Anyway, could you make lots of EXO Wiki logos? My other computer got infected by a virus, and I can't use paint. I want to do what the Vocaloid Wiki does. It'll be cool, trust me. I'm a MEDIAWIKI GURU (not really)!!! 13:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean? Oh and please type ~~~~ after you type you messagem so I know you messaged me. If you don't type it I won't be able to know who messaged me. 02:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, LOL! I though you went beserk #plakk. I don't watch WC here, it airs about 1 AM =,=#. I love these Indonesian FanFicts of EXO! (Out of topic) Especially Baekhyun's Dictionary, it was L-O-L! Oh and Drabble Singing, they were both EPIC! The Killer and The Princess & The Knights were awesome too! (you probably don't know what I'm talking about right now) 12:35, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh and BTW could you make lots of EXO Wiki logos? (The top-left picture that you click which links to the EXO Wiki Mainpage) I want to do something cool that Vocaloid Wiki does! :3 [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz 卐 NTA 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz 卐 EXOtic 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NTA65bz 卐 OVERDOSE - The Second Mini-Album 卐] 12:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, marhaban ya ramadhan! Sorry bout the late reply xD! (Ramadhan started on saturday 4 me). BTW do you have a vocaloid?? I'm dying to buy one, but I don't know how to pay T^T 02:39, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey DS, what d'ya say if we make the wiki's FB page? Other wikis have done it, why don't we? [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz 卐 NTA 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz 卐 EXOtic 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NTA65bz 卐 OVERDOSE - The Second Mini-Album 卐] 06:47, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Can't upload the logos? Just put them as a gallery on my talk page LOL :3 09:51, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I added/merged the ChanyeolRelated template to Template:Icons, so if you want to make an icon thing again just tell me. Oh BTW about the member-related icon (like Baekhyun-related article you put the BaekRelated template) should we use the members' powers or the members' signatures? 10:07, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and after making a page, please protect the page to Autoconfirmed users, so only signed-in users can edit that page (except templates), and not just random un-signed-in users. Thanks! 10:15, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Should we change the members' link color? I think we need to change them, what about you? Anyway, is the list of wikia-system colors we can use. You can pick the members' new colors, since you're the head admin!!! :) :3 :> [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz 卐 NTA 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz 卐 EXOtic 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NTA65bz 卐 OVERDOSE - The Second Mini-Album 卐] 11:37, July 8, 2014 (UTC) You forgot your password??? BWAHA- *oops* Anyway, I'm not fasting right now *girl probs*, so I just fasted in the first 5 days T^T. Anyway, how about the link for EXO is black, EXO-K is blue (because of the flag) and EXO-M red (because of the flag)? And seriously, we need to change Tao's pink color =,= 01:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh and you don't need to upload the super small pics as well. We can just use the big pics and change the size. I'm going to delete the super small pics, okay? [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz 卐 NTA 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz 卐 EXOtic 卐] [http://thelostplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NTA65bz 卐 OVERDOSE - The Second Mini-Album 卐] 01:10, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, where's Lay's symbol??? :O :O :O 01:27, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and where are the wiki logos you couldn't upload? Just upload them to my talk page as a gallery by typing (Images names here) Oh, could you also make me a bureaucrat? I need to access pages that need bureaucrat rights. And what d'ya think about the wiki? My coding skills are killer, right?? #bragging 01:44, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Could you make the FB page logo? I already created the page, just need the picture. It's HERE!!!! xD xD xD *over excited* 08:03, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I made you a talkbox template here!!!!!! Just add the name of the talkbox(es), the pictures, the colors you want, and the cathphrases and then remove the text and fill the text at the bottom: at the bottom and click publish! If you want more/less than 5 talkboxes, just add }} as much as the talkboxes you have! If you need help, just contact me! Anyway, you need to have a talkbox for the admin page, and to critique other users when they do something wrong. Annyeong ~! 08:58, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Like what I did to our userpage and talkpage backrounds??? xD xD xD You can change the picture in Wikia.css. I'm off finding other codes LOL xD 02:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Pomme? Hello ~~?? You're barely onnn....~~!!! Anyway, a new user has joined us! I promoted our wiki in the SNSD, f(x), and other EXO Wiki. Phoenix101 came from SNSD Wiki, and I made both SNSD and f(x) Wiki our affiliates! 13:58, July 10, 2014 (UTC) LOL ghoul chillax. And seriously you need to sign your message =,= BTW what about the logos you couldn't upload? Just upload them as a gallery on my talk page lol 04:09, July 17, 2014 (UTC) No, I was trying to add the Twitter Widget, but I need to find the right MediaWiki part. (I can't find it anywhere, wae?) Anywhere, I could also try to make the wordmarks. Anyway, what happened to the wiki logo? Like the picture on the tabs thing on our browser? Wasn't it supposed to be the XOXO heart logo? 04:23, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Haha seriously why would we need ??? xD xD xD 07:10, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Wiki's FB Page of course! Anyway, I heard rumors about Kris returning in August. Should we add that info up as rumors? 02:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Wae? Ah yeah! They finally made each EXO Member their own page! Yehet! Ohorat! xD What do you mean, married? I think they already changed the page... 02:27, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey DS long time no talk! I need bureaucrat rights since admin rights don't really cover everything. 10:56, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Heck YEAH I HAVE!!!! I'm in the "Lucky Box" category.... (whatever it's called) 13:53, August 29, 2014 (UTC) WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE LOGOS??? >A< *HAPPY SCREAM* THEY'RE COOL RIGHT???? REFRESH IF YOU CAN'T SEE THEM!!!! XD XD XD XD XD 10:02, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I am a representative of the K-Pop Wiki Our bureaucrat, Blueway, has adopted the wiki sometime on July 2015, and has expanded the wiki since then, with over 2,055 articles! I hope that we can affiliate each other to promote ours and your wiki! You can also help us improve some of the pages related to SM Entertainment if you can! I also noticed you were one of the admins to the EXO wiki and I hope we can affiliate ourselves on that wiki too! I hope for the best! With Very Very Very much love, BuzzyLaugh, History Maker, Ambassador, and Girl Group Specialist of the K-Pop Wiki. BuzzyLaugh (talk) 03:34, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I'm the founder of the EXO-CBX Wiki, and I want to ask if do you would like to affiliate both wikias. Have a good day :) NestorCastH123 (talk) 01:11, May 6, 2017 (UTC)